


in the garden

by soft_changbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Different perspectives, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insomniac Han Jisung | Han, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chan is minho's older brother, jisung loves flowers, lapslock, mentions of smoking, minho is new in town, minho wants to be a graphic novelist, this is my first story (rewritten)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_changbin/pseuds/soft_changbin
Summary: insomnia. it’s fake is what he was wishing was true as he sat awake in bed at 2 AM staring at the dark expanse of the seemingly endless ceiling. he had said goodnight to his parents at 11:30 PM, promising them that he would get to sleep quickly tonight, but they both knew that he was lying. he hadn’t slept before 3AM since august of last year. it was now a bleak and rainy march.-------------------------------or, jisung can't sleep, and one night while he is awake he sees a mysterious new boy walking along the street. he stops for a moment and they met each other's gaze for just a moment. little does jisung know they are going to meet again, this time in school where the mystery boy is a new student.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. rain lilies

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a story that i wrote back in 2018, but decided to rewrite it to change some details and make it better. i have about 8 chapters written right now so i want to keep going with this story. i hope you enjoy this story! please leave comments! (also this has only been roughly edited so i apologize for any mistakes haha...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written in third person, but focuses mostly on jisung!

insomnia. _it’s fake_ is what he was wishing was true as he sat awake in bed at 2 AM staring at the dark expanse of the seemingly endless ceiling. he had said goodnight to his parents at 11:30 PM, promising them that he would get to sleep quickly tonight, but they both knew that he was lying. he hadn’t slept before 3AM since august of last year. it was now a bleak and rainy march.

he had to make a decision now. he could stay tucked under his blankets staring blankly at the ceiling for the next 4 hours until he was forced to face another day in the life in daeton, or he could get up out of the bed and enjoy the cool air of a march night until the sun rises once again.

instead of lying there like a heavy rock in still waters, he gets up and walks over to the big window adjacent to his tall, white bookshelf. he quietly opens the heavy curtains. his mother bought them in the hopes of making his room feel calmer and inspiring him to sleep. the curtains didn’t serve the original purpose, but they were nice for insulating his room in the cold winters so he appreciated the gesture. as he opened the curtains, he then had to snap the rusty hinges of the window screen open as quietly as possible. this wasn’t his first rodeo, unfortunately, so he snatched up the ratty towel off the floor next to the window. this way he can kill two birds with one stone; his hands won’t smell like copper, and the noise of the hinge abruptly snapping open is muffled. with the window screen now discarded, he grabbed the book at the top of the pile on his shelf and hopped onto the window ledge. tonight, he had gotten lucky. **it was raining.**

as jisung prepares to throw his legs out the window, he realizes he forgot something. he hops back down, and moves swiftly across his room in a weak effort to not awaken his 10 pound, sleeping cat, cheese. as he moves past his best friend (aka cheese), he softly pulls his junk drawer open and takes out the reading light. it was a sleek black that he had picked out himself, but his mother had stuck a big name label on it because she knew her son. that wonderful son, who loses everything he owns. the sleek, black portable reading light had been tarnished by a large sticker in the shape of a tree.

when his mother picked out that style of label, he was confused as to why it had to be a tree. his mother knew that he liked dark things, even though the contents of his room said something completely different. his room was filled mostly with big plushies and floral drawings. he had always loved flowers, the idea of large gardens and their beauty, being a source of creative inspiration for him. despite this, jisung’s outward appearance was seemingly unapproachable.

to the original question of why his mother bought tree stickers, she replied, “because, jisung, what’s a little squirrel without a tree?”

as much as he never wanted to admit it, every time he saw the sticker, it made happiness bloom in his heart. since he was a kid, he had these cheeks that made him look like a squirrel. while other kids teased him, his mother always thought he was beautiful.

with the light in hand, he shuffled back over to the window and placed the light on top of his book, so that he could once more jump onto the window ledge and place his feet out the window. in jisung’s opinion, the best nights to sit with his feet out this window were the nights when it rained. he would sit, read, and hear the melodic _pitter patter pitter patter_ of the rain hitting the roof shingles. It would sometimes splash onto his feet, and the feeling of the cool rain on his feet always made him feel reconnected with the world. especially on nights like these, when his insomnia made him feel like the entire universe was trying to separate from him and the world was no longer real. the rain made him feel grounded. it made him feel **alive**.

he leaned back, grasping the window frame to stabilize himself as he reached out to grab the book and light, so he could at least do something with this night. his poor sleeping habits meant that he did a lot of reading these days. it used to just be fanfictions, but he decided that it was time to start reading books with more weight. he always did his best thinking at night, so he figured he should read some books that would expand how he thought. tonight, he was reading _1984_ by george orwell. it had been recommended to him by his history teacher. he was always recommending his class books and movies that could help them find new perspectives. he was actually enjoying the book, but found the metaphorical nature to be kind of difficult to follow. he decided to keep reading, and if he had to re-read the book then he would do so. he still had a million more nights of no sleep to do so.

jisung opened up to the last page he was reading and picked up where he left off. he continued reading and when he finally looked up to check the clock, he saw that it was now 2:45 AM, but he wasn’t any more tired than he was 45 minutes ago. as he traced his line of vision back to the page he was reading, he caught a glimpse of something he hadn’t seen before. someone walking down the street. at 2:45 in the morning. it looked like they were in a hoodie with the hood pulled down over their forehead. from where jisung was sitting, he could see what looked like a boy about his age walking aimlessly down the sidewalk in a grey hooded sweatshirt and some black pants. as he watched the boy kick rocks along the sidewalk, he also saw something glowing a fiery orange near the figure’s face. from what he could tell, he thought that it was a cigarette.

 _great_ , he thought, _another kid who thinks he’s cool for smoking. it’s not ‘indie’, it’s just killing your lungs._

he had never particularly liked people who smoked because the smell made him nauseous. however, he was mesmerized by the idea of the smoke. as soon as the smoke begins to fill an area, it dissipates. he felt the same way about words. words had the ability to fill up a space with pride, sadness, happiness, or anything in between, but it was like the moment his words had been spoken; they just disappeared into the air.

when jisung finally came out of his thoughts, he looked out into the street to see that the boy he had seen walking had since stopped in his tracks and was looking up towards his window on the opposite side of the street. he looked at him with an intrigued look, and almost as if he had heard his thoughts, he put out his cigarette. he did nothing more after that, and simply continued walking on.

 _what a weird interaction_ , he thought.

since it was now 3:30 AM, jisung had decided to get back in bed and try to get whatever sleep he could, but he knew that he wouldn’t actually sleep. he would just go back to staring at the ceiling, but dad got up at 4 AM to get prepared for work, and he would be concerned if he wasn’t at least in bed. he jumped out of the window, and wiped the rainwater off his feet with the towel he had tossed under the window. he then picked the towel up, dried off the excess water from the window ledge, and discarded the towel somewhere across the room. as he slid back into the now cool sheets, he had one thing on his mind that would make sure he wouldn’t sleep,

 _who was that boy_?

when the earnest morning finally rolled around, jisung was not prepared to start his day. he had gotten a total of 2 and a half hours of sleep last night (or more this morning) and now he had to attend a full day of school. even though institutionalized learning was not his favorite, he did not hate going to school. he had a wonderful group of friends and a few classes that he did in fact, enjoy. it's just that getting going in the morning was extremely hard when he didn’t actually sleep at all. when he finally pushes his body— heavy with exhaustion— out of the bed, he has only 20 minutes to get ready. jisung hastily washes his face, brushes his hair, and throws on his uniform. he grabs a light jacket and his cup of coffee, as he makes his way out the door. with the crisp air hitting his face more forcefully than he wanted at 7:30 AM, his eyes start to water as he walks the 2 blocks to school.

right as he was about to reach the door to enter the school, someone had reached out ahead of him and pulled the door open. he recognized the outfit of the figure as that of the boy he had seen the night before. he had his earbuds in, but luckily noticed jisung’s presence and held the door open for an extra second so he could move inside the building as well. he gave his thanks, and he replied with nothing but a curt nod and a half smile. and with that, he quickly moved away from him and towards the main office.

 _makes sense_ , jisung thought.

he hadn’t ever seen him before, so he must be a new student. he had to stop off at the art studio before moving to his first class of the day. he had been working on a large abstract piece for the last week. the canvas was nearly 2 feet long, so the details took a painstaking amount of time. upon exiting the room, he noticed his principal guiding the mystery boy through the art hallway on a school tour. being the kind student he was, he bid a good morning to them both and then kept moving onward. what he failed to notice as he briskly moved to his math class was the way the mystery boy followed him with his eyes as he walked away. he was curious about him, too.

“who was that?” he asked his new principal.

“that is han jisung. why do you ask mr. lee?”

“i think that he may be my new neighbor, but i haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself.”

“well, he is one of the finest students in this institution, specializing in the arts. it may behoove you to get to know him.”

from then on, he at least had a name. **jisung**. hopefully, he will get to see more of this jisung. and his wish was granted, as he and jisung were in the same art class. when he set foot into the art room, he sat where he always does and began to get out his supplies to continue working on his painting. however, he was completely taken aback when he walked out of the supply closet to see a certain mystery boy sitting right in front of him. he was so surprised, in fact, that he dropped an entire bottle of indigo paint onto the tile floor. the thud of the bottle did not even register in his mind until he saw the mystery boy jump in his seat and turn around. at that point, he snapped back into reality and bent down to pick up the now dented bottle of paint. As he returned to his standing position, he happened to catch the gaze of the mystery boy. jisung felt guilty as he had scared him, so he made sure to apologize for the inconvenience.

"i’m so sorry. i didn’t mean to scare you!”

“no worries. i’m minho, by the way.”

“jisung,” he said bowing his head slightly.

on that note, he walked back to his seat in order to continue working on his project. it was hard to focus on the artwork in front of him, when he was fairly certain he just witnessed art in real life. being that close to the mystery boy, apparently named minho, he had gotten to notice how beautiful he was. his face was very symmetrical, which in the art world, is one of the most beautiful features a person can have. his jaw was soft at the edges giving him a warmer appearance. as he smiled softly when jisung introduced himself, he took note of the cat-like grin that appeared on his face. the way his mouth curled up at the edges made him look even softer than before. jisung thought his most beautiful feature was his eyes, though. they were a soft brown color that managed to glitter even under the fluorescent lights of the high school ceiling. he was a starry night in the middle of the summer.

jisung must not have been the only person to notice him and his beauty though, because 4 girls at the other end of the studio had been looking at him and giggling for almost 10 minutes now. he couldn’t blame them though. in a school like this, cute boys and new people are always the talk of the school because not a lot really happens in daeton. so when a cute, new boy comes to daeton regional academy, he’s bound to get a lot of attention.


	2. lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written from minho's first-person perspective about moving into daeton. it also follows the same timeline of the previous chapter just from a new viewpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are thinking, wow this sounds like a self insert, you would be absolutely correct. i wrote this fic in high school because i always have related to jisung, and i wanted to create a universe that was like what i wished had happened to me in high school lol. anyways, i hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave any feedback!

i have been in this town for about a week, and i miss home. when my parents told me we were moving to daeton a few months ago, i was about as happy then as i am now. i know that coming here allows for dad to have a much better job than he did back home, but i don’t even know what to do here. back home when i was bored, i was able to just go out for a walk in the warm sun, or i could go out to the beach to hang out with my friends. here in daeton? all it does is rain, rain some more, and then maybe have one sunny day. i’ve been drawing a lot more recently though, which has been good for my mind, but not great for my relationship with my parents. they think that i need to focus more on my studies, and less on creativity.

“minho, you know that all this drawing is not going to be good for supporting a family in the future. you need to focus on your studies, so that you can have a good job,” my father would tell me.

“i know we sound harsh, min-ah, but it’s for the best. we know firsthand how hard it is to succeed, so we just want to set you on the right track for your future,” my mother would try to reason.

i know deep down that they mean the best and want the best for me, but it just feels like they don’t understand me. i want to write my own graphic novel and get recognized for my artistic efforts. unlike what my parents want for me, i cannot live my life as a part of the corporate machine. _i just can’t._

after another night of being lectured by my parents, again, about my lack of academic focus (even though i have all a’s and b’s), i just couldn’t take it anymore. not to mention that the move to daeton has made my insomnia come back full force. i don’t think that i have slept more than 3 hours a day since we got to daeton. i think that i am finally reaching the end of my rope. life at home without chan is a lot harder. without him around, i have no one who can relate to me, or can help me get through our parents expectations. to be honest, i am jealous of chan. while he gets to spend his days going to university and hanging out with his friends in seoul, i am stuck here in daeton. **stuck**.

while my brother may not be here in person, his habits stayed around. that is how i ended up here. putting on my jacket and grabbing the pack of cigarettes from the bottom drawer of my dresser. i know that smoking is bad for me, but it calms me down and reminds me of nights with my brother.

as i quietly step out of the house and start my walk around the block, i bring the lighter and cigarette to my lips. it is raining outside, so i have the scent of wet tobacco bombarding my senses. the rain was actually very calming, even if the puddles were starting to soak through my sneakers. as i rounded the corner of my street, i noticed something. i saw a boy sitting on his window ledge. he seemed to be reading something.

_he looked beautiful._

his features were illuminated by the soft light coming from his reading lamp, and i became so entranced with his that i was startled when he looked out to me on the other side of the street. our eyes met quickly, and i think that my heart skipped a beat. however, i did also notice that he seemed to be staring at my hand.

_why? oh, i’m still smoking. damn._

there goes my first impression on the pretty mystery boy. well, i’ll try and salvage my image the best that i can, so i drop the cigarette onto the pavement and stamp it out. i turn to look at the mystery boy one last time with a small smile, and begin my walk back home. as I slowly snuck back into the house around 3:30 AM, i couldn’t get the image of the pretty boy in the window out of my mind. although my sleep was messed up, i decided to climb back under my covers. as i lay staring at my ceiling, i could only think about one thing; the soft curves of the face of the boy from around the corner. he looked so peaceful as he sat with his feet swinging off the windowsill, simply reading the novel before him. _i hope to see him again._

just like every day before this one, the morning came back around and i still had not slept. that was not the only thing keeping me from getting up out of my bed this morning. this was going to be my first official day at my new school in daeton. i was less than excited. however, my mother came knocking at my door telling me that,

“it was going to be a wonderful day,” and, “today starts a new adventure,” so I decided to drag myself out of bed.

i still smelled like last night, and so my parents don’t get suspicious about the smell, i decided to spray extra cologne onto my fresh uniform jacket.

as i briskly moved out of the house, i was hit in the face with the unpleasant cold and overcast weather of daeton. regardless, i stuck my earbuds in and began the walk to the school. i reached the fence outside of the school and definitely debated going back home, but i knew mom hadn’t left for work so i couldn’t. as i moved towards the front door, i saw him. the mystery boy from last night. in the daylight, he was even more beautiful -- with his dark brown hair shining in the light, and i was able to take note of the pretty glow of his face.

to cover for the fact that i was staring at him, i moved towards the front door, so that i could hold it open for him. i think that he thanked me, but I couldn’t hear him over my music so i just returned a soft smile. i have to get my mind back on track. i need to find the main office and meet with the principal, dr. cho. i wandered around the first floor of the school briefly admiring the awards that the school had won that were displayed in the hallway, but i quickly found the office and let myself inside.

dr. cho was a very nice woman. she offered to give me the school tour herself, which was very different from any school i had ever seen before. as we walked through the halls, she showed me the various classrooms on my schedules and the class options for electives. we seemed to be walking through the art elective wing when i saw him again. the boy from around the corner. this was my chance to find out his name. as i was about to ask my principal, the boy gave us a bright smile and bid a good morning. his voice was beautiful. at this point, i think that i like everything about him, and i don’t know him at all.

once the mystery boy seemed to be a safe distance away, i turned to my principal,

“who was that?” I asked.

“that is han jisung. why do you ask mr. lee?”dr.cho responded.

“i think that he may be my new neighbor, but i haven't had the opportunity to introduce myself.”

“well, he is one of the finest students in this institution, specializing in the arts. it may behoove you to get to know him.”

“i hope i do,” i whispered, mostly to myself.

my day at daeton regional academy was actually ok. it was honestly just like school back home, except instead of hanging out with friends all day, i was being stared at by a number of my new classmates. a couple of girls tried to talk to me when i got into my second to last class of the day, art. i decided to just sketch in my notebook for this class since it was a bit late for me to actually start a project in this cycle. when I looked up from my notebook to go find a new pencil, i ran into someone right behind me. the mystery boy. **jisung**. when we locked eyes, for the second time today, he dropped a large bottle of paint on the ground. i think i jumped a little because he automatically began to apologize.

“i’m so sorry. i didn’t mean to scare you!”

“no worries. i’m minho, by the way.”

“jisung.”

jisung. it was such a lovely name. at least now, i know who he is, han jisung. the rest of my school day went by just fine. after the art class, i had math class, and then the day was over. when i was on my way out, i got stopped by my new art teacher, mr. park. he had noticed my sketches during class and thought that my art showed a lot of promise.

“i think your portraiture is phenomenal, mr. lee,” mr. park states.

“oh, thank you, sir. i draw a lot of different people because i wanted to become a graphic novelist in the future.”

“why ‘wanted’?” he inquired.

“my parents don’t want me to go into an artistic field in the future, so art is really only allowed to be a hobby for me,” i replied shyly.

“well, that’s a real shame, mr. lee. if you have some extra time after school, you should go check out the art club. there are a lot of kids with similar aspirations to you. it might be good for you to meet some new kids at the school, and make some friends,” he informed.

“thank you, sir. i will have to check it out,” i said. and i meant it.


	3. blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (written in third person, focused on jisung)
> 
> minho finds out who runs art club, and finds a community that he fits right into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i wrote an entire piece for my art class about the artistic stylings of junji ito and how his art influenced modern horror in japan. and i'm not letting all that research just rattle around in my head without a purpose. i hope you enjoy this chapter and leave feedback/comments if you please! :)

today was a regular tuesday afternoon for jisung. on tuesdays, he stayed after-school to help art club. art club was mostly underclassmen who were friends with jisung, and wanted a place to work on their art in an encouraging environment. since they lived in a wealthier area, many of the students in the art club had parents who were CEOs, high ranking software developers, lawyers, and doctors. with this kind of pressure to succeed professionally, many of these kids were expected to follow in their parents footsteps and join the traditional business world after college. jisung’s club was a place for these students to express their real dreams. deep down many of them wanted to be designers, art teachers, and even museum curators, but they couldn’t express these wishes at home, so they came to the art club. jisung, despite being club leader, was in a far different situation. he had grown up in a creative and accepting household. his mother was an interior designer in the city. his father was an architect, and his grandmother— who lived with them— was a retired professor of art history and now spends her days teaching pottery classes in town. this may be why jisung was such a great club leader. he was familiar with so many types of art and had learned how to be a nurturing leader like his grandmother, so he knew exactly how to help his peers express themselves creatively. 

today’s art club meeting took an interesting turn, when none other than lee minho walked through the door about 5 minutes before the meeting was actually set to start. 

“oh, OH. hi, minho! wh-what are you doing here?”

“i was talking with mr. park today after class about how i wish i had more time in class to work, so he suggested that i come and check out art club after school. he didn’t tell me that you were in art club though.

“oh, yeah. i am actually the leader of art club. The meeting starts in about 5 minutes, so people will file in shortly. there are only about 7 of us, so it will be easy to introduce you to everyone. today, we are looking at the work of junji ito, and then we will work freely on whatever project you want for the last hour of club.”

“NO WAY! i love ito’s work. his books are so dynamic and i love the art. i always found it so interesting how he was able to work in so many different styles of horror, and create stories that were so different from one another. if you look at the dark, psychological story lines in  _ tomie _ juxtaposed to the classic horror told through  _ the enigma of amigara fault, _ it’s just so fascinating.”

jisung was more fascinated by minho. one of his favorite parts of getting to know people was when he found out about their passions. jisung loved to see how people’s eyes would brighten up and the way their tone changes because they are so excited to talk about that one thing. it seemed like that person would never have enough time to express every one of their thoughts about that specific thing. when jisung mentioned ito, he saw that look: the look of pure joy and fascination. 

_ this must be his thing, _ jisung silently decided.

minho must have noticed how jisung was looking at him because he immediately retreated to a shy state and a light blush spread across his cheeks.

“s-sorry. i got too excited.”

jisung realized how he must have looked.

“no, NO. don’t be sorry. i just find it interesting to listen to people talk about what they are passionate about. i feel like when i listen to people talk passionately about something i, personally, may not feel passionate about i can gain new perspectives, and see how that thing brings joy to others, if that makes sense?” jisung rambled.

“that makes total sense. i am a big junji ito fan. i am a big fan of graphic novels, in general. it is my dream to become a graphic novelist, but with major corporate associates like my parents, i doubt that i’ll be able to follow that path,” replied minho with somewhat of a sad smile distorting his beautiful features. 

jisung took note that he couldn’t see the pretty curl of minho’s lips when he smiles like that.

“well, you have come to the perfect place then. many of the kids here are much like you. they have parents in important professional roles who expect their children to follow in their footsteps, but they have bigger, artistic dreams,” jisung explains.

the rest of the club day went by without a hitch. 

jisung introduced minho to his fellow club members, and his best friend, changbin. 

changbin was about a year older than jisung, but he was held back because his parents thought it was what was best for him. Because of that, jisung and changbin were able to meet in elementary school. jisung and changbin became friends in first grade, and stayed friends ever since. 

when he came to daeton elementary school, changbin had looked scary to the other kids at first, but jisung was fascinated. when jisung introduced himself, changbin seemed very nervous and standoffish. (jisung would later discover that it was because changbin’s parents hadn’t let him bring his favorite plush, gyu, to school. without gyu by his side, he didn’t know what to do.) changbin was always grateful to jisung for talking to him that day and together they have taken on the world, just the two of them. when they entered their freshman year, changbin joined art club with him, even though he is not artistic like jisung. changbin wants to be a songwriter. so when the club meets, changbin is either writing, or he will read his lyrics to the club as a source of entertainment and inspiration.

jisung also introduced minho to the other members of the club.

hyunjin, a future museum curator. seungmin, an extremely impressive landscape photographer. felix, who is likely to be michelangelo, and the youngest member of their club, jeongin. jeongin was like jisung’s little brother, and he loved him to pieces. jeongin wanted to go into game design. when his parents caught wind of those aspirations, they told him that his future in antiestiology had already been set for him. he, like the others, was expected to follow his parents. 

by the end of the club meeting, it appeared that minho had also become fond of jeongin. they enjoyed the same games, and had very similar artistic inspirations. minho seemed to have adopted jeongin as his own little brother, too, which brought back the blossoming feeling of happiness to jisung’s heart.


	4. hyacinth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter is back to jisung.)  
> art club has finished and when jisung starts walking home, their happens to be an unexpected surprise waiting for him outside the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoy this one! i'm still trying to figure out how long this story is going to be, but i hope you like what is here so far!

after jisung said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for their hard work during the club meeting, he packed up his stuff and cleaned the room. jisung had always enjoyed this time after club, especially in the spring. as he washed the paint off the tables and put away the remaining supplies, the setting sun would stream in through the window and warm up the whole room. while he cleaned, he liked to put on the album  _ sunrise _ by day6 (which seungmin had gotten him hooked on) because it had great songs for days like this. the days when his heart was brightened with happiness, and his skin felt the warm rays of the sun beaming down. these were the days where he felt like dancing around the room. these were the days where he felt like taking the long route home just so he could stay in the sunlight a little bit longer. when the room was cleaned to his liking, he would grab his backpack and make his way out of the building. today, when he stepped out of the building, he saw another new thing. he saw minho sitting under the big oak tree just outside the front doors. he wanted to make sure he was going to get home ok, so he approached him. 

“hey minho. do you have a ride home, or do you need someone to give you a ride?”

“actually, I live pretty close to here. I was waiting to see if you, um, wanted to walk home together,” minho replied, getting quieter with every word making the ‘together’ nearly inaudible.

“sure, I’d like that,” jisung responded with a soft smile.

minho perked up from where he was looking at the ground with a bright smile that would put even the sun to shame. jisung saw that his smile curled when he smiled this time.  _ he liked that a lot. _

the walk home was quite mundane. jisung made sure to take the long route, so that he could see the hyacinths starting to bloom again on 19th street, but also so he could keep talking to minho. he wouldn’t tell him that part, though. 

they talked about music, art, and their families. jisung learned that minho also listens to day6. he said that his older brother — chan, who is studying in seoul — was the one who got him into their music. minho said he loves to find new music because he is kind of shy, so with constantly having his earbuds in while listening to the same music over and over can get boring. 

minho learned that jisung has listened to the entirety of day6’s discography more times than he can count, but has never gotten sick of it. jisung also told him that he wants to work as a freelance graphic designer. he explained that one of his favorite forms of art is album cover art, so he is hoping to design some in the future.

when minho and jisung finally reached his house, he didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, but he knew he had to. he thanked minho for walking his home, and quickly moved in the front door of his house. It appears he didn’t move fast enough because his mother was home and very curious about who her son had walked home with.

“now who was that handsome young man who walked home with you today, jisung?” questioned his mother.

jisung hadn’t seen his mother standing there, so the sound of her voice abruptly breaking the silence looming in the house scared the daylights out of jisung.

“MOM! it's just a boy from school. he and his family just moved in down the street and he joined art club. then, he offered to walk me home afterwards.”

“so, what is that boy’s name?” inquired mrs. han.

“his name is lee minho.” jisung replied curtly. 

“oh, lee? i just met his mother, then. i was out in the garden and his mother was walking down the street, so i said hello. she said that they had just moved in about a week ago, and that she had a son about your age. it must be minho then,” said jisung’s mother, then adding, “the lees are also coming over for dinner on friday night.”

“oh that's nic- WHAT?” jisung questioned, nearly yelling.

“yes, i said that our families should get to know one another, but it seems like the two of you have already gotten to know each other,” jisung’s mother replied with a wink.

“I’LL BE UPSTAIRS!” jisung yelled as he practically sprinted to his room.

minho had a very similar reaction when he heard the news of friday. as he entered the house, his mother, yuna, was also home. 

“you’re home early, mom,” minho expressed as he walked in the door.

“yes, dear, i got off work early today. since i had so much time until you got home, i decided to go on a walk this afternoon when i came home from work. this weather was just too beautiful to not go outside and soak in the sunshine. it turned out to be a great day for a walk because i met one of our new neighbors. they invited you, your father, and myself to dinner at their home on friday,” mrs. lee explained to her youngest son.

“oh that’s nice. who is the neighbor?” asked minho.

“her name was jane han. apparently, she is an interior designer in the city and her office is just up the street from where your father works…” mrs. lee rambled on and on.

as she told her story, she failed to notice her son choke on his water and look at her dumbfounded. when she finally turned to look at minho, she was confused. 

“what’s wrong dear?”

“you said… han??” questioned minho with a slight tremor in his voice.

“yes. why?” 

“oh, uh, no reason,” minho replied, immediately turning his eyes to the ground.

“i believe jane said that she has a son about your age. oh what did she say his name was….. jimin? jae? jeyoon? ji-.....” mrs. lee sat trying to rack her brain of that name when minho piped up,

“jisung. his name is jisung.”

“ah yes, jisung. i guess you two have met already then.” minho’s mother replied with a small, but knowing smirk on his face.

“yeah, we met. i’m gonna go to my room! love you mom!” minho yelled behind him as he moved briskly to his bedroom. 

minho and jisung breathed a collective sigh of relief once in the safety of their respective bedrooms. this was going to be quite the experience.


	5. pink roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (third person)
> 
> the night is finally here. friday night. dinner with the hans and lees. what is going to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter!!

friday had finally rolled around, and minho and jisung were both wracked with nerves. if only they knew how the other felt. when jisung arrived home that afternoon, he sprinted straight for his room, and gave cheese a tight hug. as jisung sat with his face buried in the fur of his cat, his mind was racing with a million thoughts. 

_ what if the lees don’t like him? what if his parents tell that embarrassing story about how when he was a little kid and he used to pretend that he was a superhero and his sidekick was a spoon? what should he wear to dinner? how does one make a good first impression? _

he realized that he just needed to take a deep breath and make it through the night.

minho did not have the same logical rationale. he was freaking out in his room until his mother called him down saying that it was time for them to go to the hans’. he almost fell down the stairs because he was shaking with so many nerves. as he made his way downstairs, his mother took special note of his clean appearance.

“i haven’t seen you wear that shirt since your internship last summer. wait, did you shower for this?” his mom inquired while chuckling lightly at him.

“i just want to make a nice impression, mom,” minho said through his teeth, but without any conviction.

at that moment, minho’s father walked through the doorway and put his arm around his wife. minho would never admit it in front of them, but seeing how in love his parents were was really heartwarming. his dad always looked at his mother like she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and his mother never missed an opportunity to brag about how great her husband was. minho hoped to have a relationship like that one day.

“oh, leave the poor kid alone, yuna. we should be happy that he has put in this much effort.” minho’s father snickered as they made their way out the front door of their home, and began the short walk to the hanes.

when they arrived at the front door, minho’s father handed him a bouquet of roses.

“give these to mrs. han or whoever answers the door, and thank them for inviting us to their home.” minho's father, joon, instructed.

“yes, dad.” replied, minho, begrudgingly.

the doorbell rang throughout the house, and jisung knew what that meant. however, jisung was slowly becoming excited for this dinner-- mostly because he could smell his grandmother and mother making his favorite pasta. one of jisung’s favorite plants was ginger. it was the first plant his mother taught him about when he was old enough to be in the garden. jisung loved everything about it, the name, the smell, the taste. so, the fragrance of ginger filling the house made him think that this dinner may not be all that bad. when the doorbell sounded, jisung’s father, brian, called out from the kitchen. 

“jisung, can you answer the door?”

“of course!” jisung chirped back.

both jisung and minho were taken aback when the door was opened. the shock spread across their faces in sync, making jisung’s grandmother, who had made her way down the hallway, laugh quietly.

“um, uh, um. these are for you. UM, well for you and your family. thank you for inviting us to your home,” minho said hurriedly as he pushed a bouquet of pink roses forward while simultaneously bowing slightly, probably to hide the blush quickly spreading across his cheeks.

“oh, oh. thank you.” jisung said as he accepted the flowers, a slight blush spreading across his face as well. 

little to minho's knowledge, pink roses were one of jisung’s favorite flowers. they were so delicate. he used to gather pink roses with his grandmother from the garden in summer. it is one of his fondest memories with his grandmother.

jisung was ripped from this nostalgia when his grandmother placed her hands on jisung’s shoulders and whispered, but loudly enough for everyone to hear, 

“what a handsome young man, jisung. and kind as well!”

“grandma!” jisung whisper-yelled. 

if the blush on his cheeks hadn’t been visible before, it sure was now. to make matters worse, when jisung’s grandmother said that, minho smiled. one of those really happy smiles where jisung could see the bright sparkle in his eyes. 

_ oh dear, this was going to be a long evening _ , thought jisung.

despite the evening beginning quite awkwardly, dinner was quite nice. everyone loved mrs. han's pasta, but who wouldn’t. during dinner, mrs. han did, in fact, tell the story about jisung pretending he was a superhero and the metal spoon was his sidekick. his mother even included that the spoon’s name was super spoon. jisung turned crimson red, but minho thought it was cute. he made a mental note to make a new comic out of jisung and super spoon as soon as he got home. as dinner came to an end, mr. han offered coffee to everyone.

“yuna and joon, would you like coffee?” inquired brian han.

“that would be great,” replied mrs. lee.

as conversation picked back up at the table, jisung’s grandmother leaned over to jisung, and whispered,

“why don’t you take minho out to see the greenhouse?” 

jisung nodded softly and quietly giggled with his grandmother.

“um, minho, would you like to go outside and see our greenhouse?” asked jisung.

“i’d love that.” minho said, with less confidence than he had wanted to.

the two grabbed their jackets and made their way out the door, but not before jisung caught the wink his grandmother was throwing his way. the night was crisp, but not unbearably cold. the hans’ had a small greenhouse built in their garden, so that they could continue to grow plants well into the colder months. as they walked out to the greenhouse, jisung had a question on his mind.

“minho, that first night I saw you walking on the street, you were smoking. why would you smoke?” inquired jisung.

“that was a bad habit. my brother and i used to smoke together when we were stressed about our parents. he left, but sometimes i still like to take a long walk and smoke when i’m stressed.” explained minho with a look of regret in his eyes.

“you should probably give it up, you know. if you don’t want to die prematurely. when I’m stressed, i draw. usually flowers, but i found that concentrating on that one thing makes my stress just melt away.”

_ DIE PREMATURELY? That's what you chose to say. Nice work, jisung. You idiot!, _ jisung silently berated himself.

almost as if minho could hear his beating himself up,

“i’ll try that instead. thank you,” he replied with a soft smile, as they both stepped into the greenhouse.

as minho and jisung made their way around, jisung explained what each plant was and he even told him what each plant represented symbolically.

“and those pink roses from earlier are a symbol of grace and admiration. they make for a great offering of gratitude to others. that's probably why your parents picked pink roses specifically,” jisung brightly explained to minho.

minho finally understood what jisung was trying to explain to him on that first day of art club. he could tell that flowers and plants were something that jisung was passionate about. minho could see the sparkle in his eye when he started talking about the symbolism of roses, or the health benefits of basil. he thought that at this moment, jisung looked beautiful. minho knew then and theree how he felt about jisung, but no matter how he felt, he knew they were going to be great friends. 

after the lees left, jisung helped his mother wash the dishes from dinner. 

“well yuna and joon are wonderful people, don’t you think?” asked mrs. han.

“they are so successful, but so humble. i think that they are awesome,” replied jisung, to which mrs. han nodded enthusiastically.

“and minho seems to really like you.” mrs. han added with a wink. 

“what!?” yelped jisung.

“whenever you were talking, or even when you weren’t talking, he was looking at you. that boy didn’t take his eyes off of you for all of dinner. i’m not a genius, but i think he really likes you.” mrs. han said, with a slight teasing tone to his voice.

“i’m gonna go to bed now, mom! i love you! thanks for dinner!” jisung said as he ran upstairs to his room. 

  
“that was quite an interesting evening, cheese. do you think mom was right? do you think minho actually likes me? no, no, i'm being ridiculous. we are just going to be good friends.  _ friends _ …” jisung said to no one in particular, mostly just thinking aloud.


	6. camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (first person- minho)
> 
> the friday dinner party ended, but minho's night did not...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading my story! i hope you are enjoying it! i think from here on out i am going to try and post about 1-2 chapters a week! (this'll probably be about 20-ish chapters hehe).   
> also i want to hear from you! would you like first person chapters from jisung's perspective too? any comments?   
> anyways thank you!

i think that the dinner went pretty well. i thought that i kept my crush on the down low, but i know that i didn’t. i know jisung’s grandmother and mother caught me staring at jisung during the meal. i mean he looked so beautiful, how could i not look at him? apparently, everyone except jisung noticed that i was looking at his the whole night, because my parents would not stop teasing me once we got home.

“min-ah, are your eyes sore? I am pretty sure that you didn’t blink the entire night, or I mean the entire time you spent looking at jisung han,” my mother teased.

“yuna, i think that our son might have a crush on the boy next door. It's like we are in a movie!” my father added while giggling with my mother.

“i don’t have a crush! besides, i don’t think that he would like me anyways,” the second part of that statement more coming out as a whisper to myself.

“how did you get to know jisung so well before dinner anyways?” my father asked me.

“oh, i walked him home the other afternoon after i joined his after school art club on tuesday,” i said the art club part quieter than i had wanted to, but both my parents heard me.

“minho. i thought we talked about this. you said you would give up the art stuff, so that you can focus on your studies,” his father said, voice stronger than it had been before.

“i know, dad, but it's what i am passionate about. my new art teacher, mr. park even gave me an application for a weekend portraiture class in town! he thinks that i have a lot of potential--” 

“minho! i told you that art isn’t a reliable career! we have provided you with a good future, and you are not going to waste it. i don’t want to hear anymore about your art because it is not worth it. please drop it,” my father said, all joking from earlier in the evening having left his voice.

at that point, i decided that it was my best option to just walk away. i excused myself and walked up to my room. the moment that my door closed, i was so tempted to grab something heavy and just throw it at a wall. that was also not my best option. i flopped down onto my bed and i guess that the argument tired me out so much that i fell asleep until my father came into the room. around 11PM, he came in and apologized for yelling at me. he said that i am allowed to work on my art, but it has to just be a hobby. he also said nothing about the classes, so i guess i won’t be able to do that. i wasn’t expecting anything different, though. that hour of sleep that i got seemed to be all that i was going to get because i was now wide awake. since the night had been so stressful, i stood from my bed and moved to the drawer with my smokes. as i reached for the box, i remembered what jisung had told me earlier in the night. i know that he is right, but bad habits are hard to break. however, tonight i want to try to change my habit. i put the pack down, and instead reached for my poster paper and my pencils.  _ now, what should I draw?  _ jisung said he likes to draw flowers, but nature isn’t my strong suit.  _ people? but who? _

jisung. the story that his mom told tonight.

“when jisung was a little kid, he used to take that spoon from the kitchen and make it his sidekick. we had gotten him a superhero cape for his 4th birthday, but he used to tell us that ‘all superheroes have to have a sidekick.’ so he would take the spoon from the kitchen and attach a rag to it. once they both had their capes, they were jisung the great and super spoon. he was so, so cute!” his mother tells the dinner table.

when i looked over to jisung in that moment, he was bright red, and trying to quiet his mother from telling anymore stories. he was so cute now too.

so, i decided that is what i was going to draw. jisung the great and super spoon. i drew for nearly 4 hours when i finally finished the drawing. it was perfect, and i wish i could give it to him. wait, maybe he is still awake. i decided to see for myself, so i pulled on my sneakers and sweatshirt and moved out of my house. when i rounded the corner, i couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. i looked up at the blue house to see one han jisung reading his book on the window sill. 

“jisung!” i whisper-yelled up to the illuminated figure in the window.


	7. moonflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (third person)
> 
> minho goes to see jisung, and he has a present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry this chapter is coming in late. i had meant to post this chapter yesterday, but totally forgot! also, thank you for over 200 hits! enjoy this chapter!

on the weekends, jisung worries less about his lack of sleep because he doesn’t have to worry about getting to school the following morning. so, it was now 2:45 AM, and he followed his regular routine. he stepped up onto the window ledge with the book and light. he swung his feet out the window and let them dangle in the cool March air. he also put his headphones on, and was listening to a 4 AM playlist he found on youtube to fill up the silence of the dark night. jisung sat reading until he saw a figure approaching his house in the darkness. it was minho with what looked like a poster in his hand.  
“minho, it's 3 AM. what are you doing?” jisung whisper-yelled down to him, worried as to why he was up so late.  
“can you come down here for a minute?” he asked back, hopefully.  
“it’s 3 AM, minho. what is it? what do you want?” he responded back, a little irritated.  
“just come down, please,” begged minho.  
jisung swung his legs back into the window. he softly placed his book back on top of the shelf. he put on the sweatshirt he had hung on the door handle of his room, and he pulled on the sneakers sitting next to the door. jisung crept down the stairs as stealthily as possible, trying not to wake his parents. the lock to the side door clicked to unlock, and he slipped outside. he ran around to the front of the house to see minho standing right where he left him, staring wistfully at the night sky and waiting patiently for jisung to come outside.  
“alright, minho. what is it?” questioned jisung.  
minho had apparently not seen his coming and jumped at the sound of his voice, nearly dropping what he was holding.  
“when i got home from dinner, my parents and i had an argument about me wanting to take art classes on the weekends. they seemed unwilling to hear me out and that was a bit frustrating. before we went to bed, they apologized for not listening, but i don’t think that they will let me sign up. since i was fed up and stressed out, i was going to take a smoke, but then i remembered what you had told me to do. so i drank an americano and have been awake, drawing, for the last 3 hours. this is for you,” is what he said as he held out the rolled up poster towards jisung.   
jisung took it from his hands, but he never could have guessed what was going to be inside when he opened it. it was him as a superhero, with his sidekick, super spoon. the suit he drew for superhero jisung was covered in flowers and it had a pretty blue cape. he looked like a real comic book superhero. just looking at the picture reminded him of what he felt like when he was a kid. how he felt whenever he would “fight evil” with super spoon. he felt like he was on top of the world. before he knew it, there were tears quickly streaming down his cheeks.  
“oh no! jisung, what’s wrong? did I do something wrong?” minho asked with worry evident in the way his voice shook.  
“not at all. this just reminds me of how I felt as a kid. i always felt like i was unstoppable and could fight all the evil. super spoon and i were going to save the world. all those same happy feelings just flooded back all the sudden, and i think it just overwhelmed me,” jisung explains in between sniffles.  
“i love it. thank you so much, minho,” jisung tacked on to the end.   
“oh, no problem. it kept me from dying prematurely,” minho added with a sly wink to cover his slight embarrassment.  
just as minho was turning to leave, something overcame jisung. he reached out and threw his arms around his neck. he knew that saying thank you wasn’t enough for minho to understand his gratitude. as he stood on his tiptoes, he pulled him in a tight hug in an effort to truly show how he felt. minho was a bit taken aback at first. even stumbling back, as his weight had suddenly changed. when he realized what was happening, he quickly responded. minho moved his hands around his waist and pulled him in even tighter. he could feel jisung burying his face into the side of his neck, and tightening his arms around him.   
jisung thought that minho smelled very clean.   
as minho dipped his head down to rest his chin on jisung’s shoulder, he realized that he smells just like roses.   
they both wanted this moment, with their bodies held together, to last forever. when they finally pulled apart, jisung made sure to thank minho one last time for the beautiful drawing. with his back turned and ready to walk away, he turned back and smiled so wide minho could see that one of jisung’s teeth was a little crooked. minho wondered how one person could look so beautiful.  
minho stood outside the house for a couple extra minutes. he may have done a little happy dance and then ran all the way home.   
once he was back in the safety of his room, he couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened. between him making all his childhood dreams come true and just being minho, he knew then, how he felt about minho. with his heart still beating a mile a minute, he realized that he was in deep.


	8. lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (third person)
> 
> the weeks after the dinner are a little bit awkward, but they get over it. that is until minho shows up with some new hair, and inspiration strikes jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! thank you for almost 300 hits! this is finally the end of the writing that i had done a while back, so i finally get to start writing some new material! i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

the next days after their family dinner were weird. he did just cry in front of minho at 3 in the morning over a drawing.

they got over it pretty quickly, or at least that was how it seemed. when minho showed up to school on Monday debuting some new ashy blonde hair, jisung was taken aback.

_ he was so pretty, ethereal even _ , jisung thought. 

he also seemed to be thinking so much that he missed when minho said good morning, until he finally realized that minho was quite literally yelling his name.

“jisung, jisung! you okay? is something wrong? do I look ok?” minho, now anxious that he made the wrong decision, said as he anxiously carded a hand through his very new and very blonde hair.

“no. wait, yes. yes i am ok, but nothing is wrong. you just look really good with that new hair color. i was just surprised. you look really nice, minho,” he told him, shyly. 

minho smiled so brightly that jisung thought that he would get lost in the deep starry sky in his eyes. jisung thought it was  _ lovely _ .

“oh, thank you,” he replied.

as a way to redirect the conversation, jisung began talking about how he wished he could color his hair too.

“i’ve never colored my hair something crazy. it’s always been either brown or black. I have always really wanted that blue or purple hair,” he told him.

“if you wanted to, i could color it for you. i did my own hair. i’ve been dying my hair for a few years. you could come over this weekend and we could do it,” minho offered.

“you would do that? i would love that,” jisung replied while beginning to jump happily around minho.

“yeah, of course! come over on friday night and we can do it!” 

“ok! thank you so much, min!” he stopped in his tracks. _ he just called him ‘min’. are they close enough friends for nicknames? _ he hopes that he didn’t think he was weird or pushy. however, he relaxed when minho looked at him and smiled big at the nickname.

when friday night finally rolled around, jisung was far more worried than he had thought that he would originally be. he was not just nervous about completely changing the color of his hair from what it had always been, but he was also nervous about going to minho’s house for the first time. 

_ what should he wear? should he be as nervous? no. he’s being ridiculous. minho is his friend. he is just going over to hang out with his friend. _

he puts on a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt, so it’s ok if it gets dirty.

around 7 PM, minho is up in his room and he hurts a ring at the door. he begins to hurry downstairs, but he is too slow as his father had already gotten the door. 

“hello jisung! minho told us you were coming over tonight! i hear that big things are going to happen,” mr. lee says in a teasing way.

jisung laughs lightly. “yeah, i am a bit nervous, but i trust minho wholeheartedly. hopefully all my hair won’t fall out,” jisung retorts.

minho reaches the bottom of the stairs and greets jisung. they walk together up to minho’s bathroom, but minho catches the teasing face that his father shoots him as they go upstairs. 

“so how does this all work?” jisung inquires.

“well, first i need to mix up the bleach. then, i will bleach your hair. once that’s all done, we can actually color your hair. you had said like a blue or purple, so I got a few different shades for you to choose from.”

“oh ok! that all sounds good! i really like that dark blue that you picked out,” jisung says.

“i thought that you were going to pick that one,” minho chuckles.

minho begins applying the bleach onto his head. they fall into a comfortable silence as the music from jisung’s phone fills up the quiet of the bathroom. once it is all applied, minho gives him a tour of his bedroom. it was a dark room with a grey walls and a black bed set. the walls were covered in posters from junji ito, other comics, and his own drawings. in the corner of his room on a desk, jisung noticed a picture frame with a small dried flower taped to it.

“who is this?” he asks.

“oh. that is my grandmother. she died just before we left. she and i were like best friends. during the summer, i spent all my time at her house, just drawing and helping her tend to her farm and animals. i miss her a lot, but she told me to not be sad when she passed. 

on her farm, she used to grow lots of lavender. she would tell me that it only grows in the most light. then she’d tell me that she wanted me to thrive like lavender; only in the best and brightest conditions. when I see lavender now, it reminds me of her voice and it makes me feel warm again.”

minho turns to jisung to notice that his eyes look glassy.

“that’s really beautiful,” he says softly, nearly crying.

“yeah, i guess so,” minho replies shyly.

to answer their prayers to end this emotional situation, the timer on minho’s phone indicating that the bleach is done processing goes off loudly. they walk to the bathroom, and very ungracefully wash the bleach out of jisung’s hair. minho makes quick work of drying his hair, and then they begin to dye it blue.

as soon as the dye touched jisung’s hair, minho could see how excited he was. his eyes lit up, and it looked like he was finally being the person he always wanted to be. he almost wouldn’t sit still with how delighted he was. minho finally got him to settle down enough, so that he could finish. while the dye was sitting in his hair for the second time, they decided to play a game. It was on this night, minho learned that jisung is a really sore loser.

they decided to play  _ Mortal Kombat _ . they played 1 on 1, and of the 5 rounds that they played, jisung lost 4 of them. after his third defeat, he started getting very heated. he began trash-talking minho to try and distract him, and he even tried hitting his controller out of his hand. by the time the timer went off the second time, minho was thankful to be getting away from jisung the game monster. he did apologize as the moved to the bathroom.

“i’m sorry. i think i took that too personally,” he says, embarassed.

“you think so?” minho says teasingly.

“nevermind. i take my apology back. no apology for you,” he fires back with a small pout. minho can’t help but think that he looks adorable.

even less gracefully than last time, they finally get all the hair dye out, and minho dries his hair once again. this time he really couldn’t keep his calm. he was so excited about the way that it had turned out. he thought that the blue suited him really well, and it made him feel handsome, which was new. he always thought that he was fine looking, but this new blue hair made him feel truly attractive. minho thought the same thing. he could not take his eyes off him as they both looked in the mirror. he believed that no one has ever looked as good as jisung did in this moment, with his new blue hair accenting his soft cheeks while he smiled at minho, so big it may have blinded him.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH, MIN! I LOVE IT!” jisung exclaims as he turns around and pulls minho into a deep hug.

“of course. i am glad that you like it. you look beautiful,” he says, with the last sentence being barely audible, but jisung heard it. he pulled back from the hug enough that he can look him in the eye.

“you think so?” he says, looking at him with a doe-like expression.

minho nods softly because he was sure his voice would break if he tried to say anything allowed. 

At that point, they were both blushing. it was more awkward when they had to go downstairs, so that jisung could go home. mr. and mrs. Lee seemed to notice the slight red tint to both of their cheeks, and they giggled quietly to one another as they watched the two step out onto their porch. 

“i had a lot of fun tonight,” jisung tells him.

“me too,” he replies.

“maybe we could hang out tomorrow if you wanted to,” jisung suggests quietly.

“i would really enjoy that,” minho answers while showing off a small smile that spread to his eyes.

jisung begins smiling even bigger and laughs slightly. “ok, then i will see you tomorrow!” he says to minho as he steps off the porch and begins to walk back home.


End file.
